Is this a dream or a nightmare?
by TheDarkVampire2
Summary: 14 year old Ethan has never believed in other worlds. so when he ends up in another how will he adjust?
1. What happened

Hello everyone, welcome to the first chapter of my story, which is called *dramatic pause* is this a dream or a nightmare?

Anyway, no hold ups let's get started.

Chapter 1 what happened?

My point of view

The bus ride home was boring, especially for me a 14 year old boy who had nothing to entertain himself with. No music, no phone, no nothing. There were only a few people on the bus including me and it was a very large bus. I still had 20 minutes until it reached the road I lived on, i looked out of the left window because I was sat next to it and observed the area that I knew so well. It was nothing special at this time of year, winter was never that good. Cold was the only word for it, there was a hill that we were driving by and it then showed a large clearing with a lake in the middle. I go and swim in the lake in the summer when it's warm and sunny. On the opposite side of the hill were houses. A row of them all leading down to the end of the road. I was thinking to myself when all of a sudden I was thrown forward in my seat as the driver slammed on the brakes. _What the hell_ I thought. I looked out the front window and saw a boy a lot younger than me who had slipped in the middle of the road and was watching the bus in horror as it came close towards him. The bus driver reacted by turning the bus away from the boy and the bus then started rolling down the hill, it was very rocky and I was being thrown around as the bus got closer and closer to the centre of the clearing. Towards the lake. I knew it was deep and cold at this time of year but I could do nothing about it either as the bus driver's head was thrown back with so much force it knocked him out cold. I did the only thing I thought of doing. I ran forward pulled the driver from his seat, then I sat in the seat and then slammed on the brakes. The bus skidded on the wet grass and rolled into a ditch. I was thrown from my seat and I flew straight through the front window, the glass shattered around me and gave me a few cuts, but the worst was yet to happen. I flew a good few feet straight into the lake. As I entered the water all air shot from my lungs and I flailed my arms in the water from shock. I couldn't tell which way was up or down and I was now about to black out. I thrashed some more, still struggling. That's when I saw the light, I don't know where it came from but it enveloped me I white light before fading into blackness.

Hello everyone, sorry this chapter was so long but I just had to get that intro part done. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to PM me anytime. BYE XD.


	2. Where now?

Hi everyone, sorry for the late story. Writers block is bloody annoying. Anyway no further interruptions.

p.s if you have any story ideas, please pm me or review and I will read them.

Chapter 2 Where now?

I awoke to the sound of constant beeping.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

It started to get annoying so I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room, I looked around. White walls, white ceiling, and white floor. There was a chair in the corner of the room next to a door. I looked to my left and found the source of the noise, I was attached to a drip and the machine was beeping in time to my pulse, I was in a hospital. I lifted my head to see more clearly when a sharp pain went through my head and down my spine. I groaned and looked around some more, nothing out of the ordinary, chair, desk, purple unicorn. My breathing caught and my heart leapt in my chest as I noticed the unicorn. The machine picked up speed.

Beepbeepbeepbeep.

The unicorn walked up to me with concern in her eyes, at least it looked like a her. "Good now you're awake, my name is Twilight Sparkle." She announced. My heart stopped in my chest, literally. A talking unicorn, that's impossible. Where the hell am i. I thought. She looked at me. "Can you even speak? Where are you from? How did you get here?" she bombarded me with questions and I looked at her and held my hand up to her mouth. She stopped and looked at my hand wide eyed and her jaw hit the floor. "W-w-wait y-you're a human!?" she asked in shock. I nodded, I hoped this would be a good thing and would solve most of her questions hopefully. She took a step back and said "but, humans are mythological! It's impossible!" I looked at her and decided to speak. "Well in my world unicorns and talking ponies are mythological, as well as Pegasus." I added that at the end as I saw a Pegasus with rainbow hair and a tail. "oh, that's rainbow dash." She said happily and trotted over to the window and opened it to allow the pony inside. At the moment I racked my brain for information. These names all sounded very familiar to me, I had to close my eyes and think very hard until the answer came to me. This was Equestria, the world from My Little Pony. I was ecstatic, I loved that show, being a brony for about a year now as my friend strapped me to a chair and made me watch it. But to be in the actual world living inside it now was the best. This means that I have to tell them everything, even about the show, unfortunately. The nurse came in and looked at me before walking over to me. "Hello there, my name is Nurse Redheart and I am letting you out of the hospital. Twilight Sparkle has lent you her guest room until you are well enough to survive on your own." She looked at me once again before walking through the door again. I stood up out of the bed and followed Twilight out of the door. _**I would have to find out more about this world won't i**_. I thought to myself. As the doors were pushed open and we stepped into the morning light.

Okay, not the best ending I know but I thought it was getting too long, but don't worry I will be sure to update again soon, this is my first fanfic so don't go hard on me. The school holidays are coming up so it might affect my writing but I will have chapters to add. Peace out mah bronies and others.


	3. A place to stay

Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. To make up for it im making this chapter longer, let's get on with it.

Chapter 3 a warm welcome

Walking through ponyville was strange, it definatly was like the actual cartoon, but except with the reality of life. Rainbow dash was flying overhead and twilight was walking next to me, she was deep in thought about something. 'what are you thinking about twilight?' I asked. 'well,' she began 'I was thinking that I could study some spells that could change you from your current human form to a pony like us.' I looked at her strangely for a moment then went back to my regular expression. 'what?' she asked me. ' nothing I just thought it would be strange with me being a pony, that's all.' She nodded and carried on walking. 'so, when I told you about how they described you and the other elements of harmony were they correct or not?' I asked. She looked towards me and smiled. 'they got most of it correct, I know that they defiantly overdid our dedication to our ambitions.' I nodded to her. Rainbow asked a question this time. ' who was your favourite character? It's got to be me right I mean, seriously, I am awesome.' I laughed and whispered to twilight. 'they didn't overdo her boasting at all.' She stifled a laugh and looked at rainbow dash with tears in her eyes. 'my favourite out of the six of you would have to be pinkie pie.' I answered rainbow. She immediately flew in front of my face. 'are you serious? Pinkie pie?' ' yep I am serious'. She landed in front of me and brought her face to mine. ' list all of your favourites in first favourite to last order'. I looked at her quizzically, wow she sure does get annoyed over little things, but then again she does like to be first I thought. ' okay then. First, pinkie pie. Second, twilight. Third, fluttershy. Fourth, applejack. Fifth, you. And finally, rarity.' Rainbow dash took to the air and flew off. Twilight stopped and turned to me. 'come on, I have a guest room you could use for now, maybe you could help me around the library.' I smiled and we both wawlked to her house in the sunset.


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys, just letting you know that I'm not continuing the story I've got going now. It's just not working for me so I am writing a new one with an M rating, hopefully this works out better than the last with humour. Cos there will be a lot more of it. Hopefully. Sorry if you were enjoying it, which I don't think anyone was. I urge you to please add reviews in the next one to tell me if there is an improvement in humour and the story all together.

Sorry bro's and others.


End file.
